To Run and Hide
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Duo is about to propose to Heero, when he runs across something unexpected and runs away 1x2doesn't last 3x4, 1x5, and eventual 2x6
1. Betrayal

I glanced down at my watch and noticed that it was past my shift. I knew that it was part of my nervousness for tonight. It wasn't every day that you asked the love of your life to marry you.

Quat said it was just my nerves because it was a big step for Duo Maxwell. I guess this is a way to show that I am over my paranoia of people leaving me. I've seen a lot in my 20 years and it affected me greatly. It was to the point that I didn't want to get close to anyone. Then Heero Yuy came into my life and that changed everything. He just seemed so unhappy during the wars that I had to get in. And when I did, it seemed that Heero did love me. And he never left, well once when he self destructed and it took Trowa a month to nurse him back to health.

So now here I am five years later and I'm going to propose. And Relena helped me. Can you believe that? She helped me, Miss Pink Stalker. She's settled down now with a cozy family of her own. I'm hoping that is what Heero and I will have in a few more years.

I gathered up my reports and put them in my tray for tomorrow. Une would want them first thing in the morning. I'm her favorite agent, even though she won't admit it. I know I am. She always cuts me some slack, I think she thinks of me as a little brother.

Anyway, back to the present. After I had put my reports where they belonged and locked my office door after me, I went to Quat's office, humming on the way down. He would want to see me off to sweep my prince off his feet. I ducked into his office to see Tro there. They were in a fierce lip lock. Quat is not all innocence y'know.

Quat spotted me and broke the kiss with Tro-man. He hates it when I do that…but then it's payback for all the times he walked in on me and Heero having a private moment (not sex perverts.) It was those cute private moments when he just held me as I cried.

Trowa sat on the edge of Q's desk. The man wasn't even blushing. Damn, I wish I could be more like that. Then again, that would mean I could never pull pranks…and that would suck monkey balls.

"Well, Q-bean I'm off. I'll call ya tomorrow with his answer." I told Quat. Trowa raised an eyebrow. I guess he didn't think that I would actually go through with it. Well, I'm going to prove him wrong.

"Good luck Duo, I hope everything goes well." Quatre smiled at me. He had been waiting for me to pop the question to Heero for a month now. He wanted to see us happy together.

"Yea me too. I'll catch ya guys tomorrow." I smiled at them both and left Quat's office. He was the first one of us to turn 21. So he got to do field work and he got a spiffy office. Heero was next, followed by Fei, who was followed by Tro-man. I'll be the last one to turn 21. Why I had to pick October 21st to be my birthday, I have no clue. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

I made my way through the front doors of the Preventer's headquarters. The sun was low in the sky and I knew it would be sunset soon. I had wanted to propose to Heero in front of the sunset and I knew that I would get my chance.

Our apartment wasn't far from headquarters since Heero was a field agent. I didn't want be a field agent. But I couldn't work as a mechanic until I turned 21. So I had to wait, and it's been a long wait. In a few more months I could be working as a mechanic. I loved to work on machines and stuff. It helped me relax. Of course I would have been in the salvage business with Hilde if it hadn't been for Heero wanting to stay on Earth.

I walked past my favorite Italian restaurant, Luigi's, when I thought I saw Heero. But I knew it wasn't Heero, it couldn't have been. But I did a double take just in case. And I was wrong; it was Heero, with my best friend Wufei. There was something wrong with this picture.

Heero never went out with me. All the time we were together, he had never taken me out on a date. And yet here he was out in public with Fei. I guess they were on a mission or something. But then that thought was thrown out the window as Heero leaned over the table and kissed Fei affectionately. What the hell. I never got those kind of kisses. What the fuck made Chang so special that he got affection out in public?

My heart was shattered. I knew now that Heero couldn't keep his promise that he would never leave. I know it sounded stupid, but he had promised. And I hate it when people break their promises. It shows that they really don't care about the person they made the promise to.

The world around started to whirl around me in circles. I couldn't pass out just yet. I had to make back home and run. I had to run. It was my only answer to how to deal with this. I couldn't tell Quat or Tro what had happened. They would kill Heero for sure and I knew Relena would, even though she was a pacifist. Yea, we were that close.

I backed away from the restaurant slowly. I didn't want to catch their attention. I only had a limited time to pack the basics and run. I ran most of the way to our apartment. It wasn't that far, so I knew that I had plenty of time. How Heero could have seen someone else besides me on our anniversary is beyond me. It made it hurt that much more.

It took me five minutes to open the door. I was nervous that he was going to catch me here. When I finally stumbled into our apartment, I placed the little black velvet box on the kitchen table. I made my way to our room quickly. I dug my old duffle from the wars out of the closet. And I began to stuff some of my clothes in it.

When I finally finished I grabbed my duffle and made my way to the living room. I removed my apartment key from my key ring. I didn't need it where I was going. I decided not to leave a note. Hell let him worry if he actually does care about me.

I stopped in the doorway and took one last look at our apartment. I knew that I would miss the life Heero and I had. But deep down in my heart, I knew it wasn't to be. I closed the apartment and left. I had no clue where I was going and what I was going to do. The most reasonable thing to do would be to go to L2. But they would expect that. I didn't want that right now. I didn't want them to find me until I was ready for them to find. Now that I knew Heero didn't want me, I had to figure what to do with myself.

I stood at the airport; I couldn't decide where I wanted to go. There were so many places where I could start over. Shit, I would have to call Une in the morning, or I could call her now and leave a message. I think it would be best to leave a message. I took my cell phone out and dialed the good lady's number.

The answering machine kicked on. "Hey Une, this is Maxwell. I'm calling to say that I quit. Don't try to track me down because you will never find me. Goodbye Une, maybe someday I will come back."

I hadn't meant to leave such a long message. But the good lady deserved it I guess. I looked at all the flights and saw one for New York. Yea, I was always told that I was American, so why not live in the country of my ancestors.

I purchased my ticket and made my way to New York of the United States.


	2. Fairtales and Warped Brains

Two years after I had landed in New York, I found myself with a spiffy apartment and some great best friends. Life was great for me at this point. I had a good job at the local bookstore and my weekends were fun.

I still felt a hole in my heart where Heero was concerned. He had burned me bad and in a real good way. I love old country songs; they're good for heartache, ne? Anyway, after I had left my old life behind, I found myself lost and confused.

So, to get rid of all that I changed my appearance. I cut off my braid. I had enacted my revenge and I could no longer let my past rule my future. So now my chestnut locks fell a past my chin. I can't say that I miss the long mass of hair. It was a bitch to wash in the shower. This shorter hair is way better. I dyed it an auburn color. I must admit that I look good.

I saw my friends on television a lot since they were Preventers and all. They all looked good. I noticed that Quat had a ring on his finger. I wondered if they had gotten married yet or if it was just an engagement ring. I couldn't really tell, of course if they had gotten married, then it would be all television. Quat was a billionaire after all.

"Hey Davis! Earth to Davis, are you there?" I found myself blinking at a hand waving in front of me.

"Yea, Alexia I'm awake. What's up?" I studied my best friend. Alexia had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was about my height, 5' 5". Alexia was a great girl, but she hadn't found the right guy. She seriously sucked in the dating department. She had been hurt one too many times like me.

"I need to talk to you. It's kinda important." There was worry plastered all over Alexia's face. I wondered what was going on in that mind of hers.

"Fine." I muttered and drug her back behind one of the shelves. I gave her the famous Yuy death glare. Alexia didn't even budge. This girl was good.

"There's a new club in town tonight and I was wondering if you would please accompany me tonight since we don't have to work tomorrow. I don't want to go alone cause I heard that were some strange disappearances." Alexia looked at her feet. She loved to club as much as I did. It was a favorite pastime of ours and we went every time we had an opportunity.

"Sure. That would be great. It can be a best friend's night out." I gave her my biggest grin and she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her. Alexia was like a sister to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to her.

"Thanks so much Davis. This means a lot to me." Alexia pulled back and went on her merry way. I shared my apartment with her now. She was another person on the streets until I took her in and got her a job with me. I pulled out of memory lane and went back to the sales desk. The boss would have my hide if he knew that I was making plans during work.

I sat at the desk leafing through a teen magazine. It was a Thursday, so it was a slow day. Then someone entered the store. I didn't bother to look up. Most people came here for the café that was joined to the store. They did make great cappuccinos.

A few minutes later a body was in front of me. I looked at and was staring into the eyes of the one and only Zechs Marquise a.k.a Milliardo Peacecraft, brother to Relena. Great, this was all I needed. Why were Preventers in town? I stared into the icy depths of his and noticed an amusement there. Great, I leave for two years and I'm swooning over an ex-enemy. Wonderful Maxwell, this does confirm that you are pathetic.

I noticed that he had a book in his hand. "I would like to pay for this please." He said gentleman like.

I took the book and scanned it. "That'll be 14.95 sir."

Zechs handed me twenty credits and I gave him his change back. Zechs eyed me with curiosity. Of course he would know the kid that had pranked him so many times during the war. I mentally slapped myself.

"Do I know you?" He asked. I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I shook my head no.

"Well then, I guess I will change that won't I? My name is Zechs Marquise." Zechs asked with a drop sexy grin. Gee I know who are ya are. If I could have melted I would have.

He snatched his receipt out of his bag and wrote a number on it. And then tore the paper in half. I took the pen that was in my pocket and wrote my number down as well. I felt funny exchanging numbers with the ex-prince. I mean here I was a former street rat exchanging phone numbers with a prince. It almost could count as a fairy tale.

"My name is Davis Peterson. Hey, are you free tonight?" I found my asking. Damn, I must have been desperate. A year of lousy dates has finally warped my brain. Zechs raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes."

"Me and a friend are checking out a club tonight, Vice Versa. I was wondering if you would like to join us." Wow, I did have guts after all, bully for me.

"Of course. I shall give you a call later and get the details then." Zechs waved goodbye and was gone. I heard a catcall from behind me. I turned around and Alexia was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"He's hot. Hopefully he has brains though." Alexia commented.

"That was the former Lightning Count." I informed her. Out of all my friends, Alexia was the only one who knew about who I really was. She kept the information well.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's as interesting as another fact."

I caught her drift. It was interesting that Zechs had switched numbers and accepted a date from a former gundam pilot. Yea, this was turning out like a fairy tale and my brain was warped.

Author's Note: Vice Versa is an actual alternative club in Morgantown, WV.


	3. Wanted

I was pulling my favorite purple sleeveless turtleneck when the phone rang. Great, it was probably Zechs and I was a thousand miles from the phone. I heard a weak 'I got it' coming from somewhere in the apartment. I knew that Alexia could handle the directions. I made my way to the bathroom where I had my make up stashed. Alexia had a bad habit of raiding my make up. She had her own that she could use.

I didn't know what Zechs would think when he would see me in my make up. Heero rarely saw it. He said it made me look too feminine. I disagreed; I thought it made me look that much sexier. I decided not to think about the cheater just then. I was going for a night on the town with a sexy prince.

I applied the purple kohl around my eyes. The purple brought out the violet in my eyes even more. I loved my eyes, they were enticing and seductive, and my seductive man powers lied in my eyes. No man could resist my eyes. I finished admiring myself in the bathroom and went to find Alexia.

"Damn." Alexia gave me a loud whistle. I bowed. I knew she was thought I was a sexy sight in my low rise leather pants and my purple tank top with connecting sleeves. Alexia didn't look half bad herself. She had on a spaghetti strap black tank that was under a purple mesh shirt. She had on a short leather skirt with black and purple striped tights. And combat boots finished off her look. Her hair was done in two buns that had loose purple tendrils falling out here and there. God, she scared me with purple as much as Relena scared me with pink.

"You look good too." I said grinning. I kinda missed my long hair. I knew that I could get more attention with my long mass of hair flowing freely behind me. I had debated on whether or not to let my shoulder length hair down or pulled back into a ponytail, I had decided to go with the down look.

"You think that the others will be there?" Alexia had asked the question that I didn't want to ask myself.

"Most likely, if Zechs is here then they are probably here as well, though I doubt that they would go with Zechs on a date." I laughed at the thought of Wufei approving of Marquises dates. It was funny due to the fact that Fei hated Marquise.

My laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Well I guess it was show time. Alexia came close to me and whispered in my ear. "Remember, if they do show up that they can't hurt you anymore. What's done is done." I nodded at her as I opened the door.

I took in the lovely vision that was Zechs Marquise. He had on a shimmering ice blue sleeveless shirt that matched his eyes. He had on low slung leather pants. But what I noticed most about him was that he had soft blue kohl surrounding his eyes, making his eyes softer. I was blown away and I knew that if I didn't have my boots on that my socks would've been blown off.

My jaw must have been hanging because I felt Zechs putting it back in its place ever so gently. I heard him chuckle as I tried to regain my voice. Then I felt his breath upon my ear as he whispered, "You rocked my socks, Little One." I blinked as he pulled back. What the fuck? Did Marquise just actually say something like that? Wow, I never knew he had it in him.

"I take it that you both are ready?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I could also see his amusement in his eyes.

"Yea, we're ready." Bully for me, I found my voice. Alexia joined us near the door and we left. We had decided that Alexia would hold the apartment keys tonight.

The ride to club consisted of Zechs asking me questions. I had answered truthfully to the ones I could. I hated that I had to lie to him, but in order to keep my cover I had to. I learned that I enjoyed Zechs' company. He was laid back and humorous. He also was kind enough to answer any questions that I had. He even told that he was a Preventer.

When we got the club, I was relieved. I hadn't been out clubbing in awhile and I was excited, so excited that I ran into a very solid someone and fell onto my ass. I looked up and fear caught me. There was my cheating ex-boyfriend and beside him was Wufei. They were both wearing similar outfits. Heero had on a shirt that matched his Prussian blue eyes and tight jeans. Wufei had on a black button down shirt with tight jeans as well.

Heero offered his hand to me and I took it. I apologized and looked around for Zechs and saw him as he came to my rescue. I was beginning to wonder why there were three Preventer agents in NYC. I mean they were so far away from HQ in Sanq that it just didn't make sense.

"Ah, I see you've run into Mr. Yuy-Chang, and Mr. Chang-Yuy." Zechs said with slight amusement. My chest constricted as he had said their names. I looked to Wufei's left hand and saw the engagement that was meant for Heero. Bastard, he didn't give a damn for me after all. I felt someone's arm on mine and I looked into Alexia's questioning eyes.

"I'm alright. Just a bit stunned that's all." I added a chuckle.

"Who is he Zechs?" Heero said in a demanding tone. Ah, same old Heero.

"His name is Davis Peterson. I met him in a bookshop and he invited me out tonight." Zechs answered.

"We're working and you're goin on a date?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be in the club when you guys get done." I told Zechs and I took off for the club with Alexia behind.

The club was a nice place. There was a giant dance floor in the middle of everything. There were tables and booths surrounding it so people could watch others dancing. I made my way for a booth in the darkest corner and started to panic.

Alexia sat down beside me. "Do want to talk about it?"

"We dated for five years and never once did he take me out for a nice dinner or get me anything on our anniversaries. Never once did he have sex with me, and here he is two years later married to my ex-best friend. I must've been someone horrible in a past life to deserve a life like this." I signed heavily.

"Duo, this just proves that he never loved you in the first place and that you need to move on. Zechs may be the right person. I saw the looks he gave you in the car. They spoke volumes to me." Alexia explained.

"But what if he finds out who I really am Lex? What am I going to do then, I'll lose him because I lied to him." I rested my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands.

"Then tell him tonight. He does deserve to know who you are. It would be best to tell him now. I mean honestly, it's better to get it out now, before he finds out another way…" Alexia trailed off.

"What do you mean Alexia?" I asked defensively.

"Duo, I haven't been totally honest with you. I'm a Preventer agent. I was sent here to go undercover to investigate a lead on a possibility of someone starting another war. When you found me in that alley, I was already supposed to be dead. As far as Une knows, I'm dead and I want to keep it that way. But I doubt that it will be. Zechs knows who I am and will want my report. Are you angry with me?" She asked, I could tell she was worried by her voice.

"Hell no. You did what you had to do. And I know that Une will want information on the guy who took you in and will want fingerprints and shit like that to do a background check. She's not goin to like what she'll see." I said with amusement in my voice.

"Davis there you are!" I heard an out of breath Zechs call out.

Alexia took this as her cue to go so I could talk to Zechs. She knew that I was going to tell him then and there. Maybe it was a good thing that I confess sooner than later. That way, the prince could find someone better than a street rat from L2. Yea, I'm low on self-esteem; it comes with the territory of being me.

"Zechs please sit down. There's something I have to tell you." Zechs nodded and took a seat opposite of me.

"Please don't interrupt what I am about to tell you. I've only told one other person this and she has left. I can only tell this story without interruptions." Zechs took my hands in his and nodded for me to continue. His ice blue eyes never leaving my face.

"I was and am Duo Maxwell, former Preventer agent that disappeared two years without an explanation. Most people, including my ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend, think me dead. I disappeared two years ago because I discovered something that upset me. I was walking home from work when I passed my favorite Italian restaurant, Luigi's, when I spotted my boyfriend, Heero Yuy, in there with my best friend, Wufei Chang. I thought nothing of it until I saw Heero kiss Wufei with a passion that he had never kissed me with. I was heartbroken and angry. I had to leave and I didn't want anyone to find me. I cam here and began to heal myself after I had attempted suicide several times. The people, who own the bookshop that I work in, had the greatest influence on me. They helped me realized that my life wasn't a waste. I just had to learn to make a life without Heero, so I did. I had written him out of my life forever. You know, I had planned on asking him to marry me that day. I had the ring and everything planned out. That ring now rests on Wufei's finger." I didn't know how to finish my story so I just ended it there.

"How do you feel about Heero now?" Zechs asked with a monotone in his voice.

"I don't love him anymore. Listen, I have to go the bathroom for a moment." I said it so he could have time to think about what I had told him. I squeezed his hand and then made my way to the bathroom.

As I approached the bathroom I could hear moans emitting from behind the door. I could make out names and let's just say that I didn't want to go in there with those two going at it. I didn't want to deal with them until I had to.

I made my way to the bar and ordered a drink. I downed it in a heartbeat. I had been familiar with alcohol after I had left Sanq. As I was about to down my third I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was staring into the beautiful eyes of Zechs Marquise.

He sat down beside me and studied me for ten minutes. "I think we should continue whatever it we have. I want to know you better. I called my superior and told her that I was going to take vacation time to get to know you better." There was an underlying meaning there. I knew there was, I was a Preventer once.

"Cut to the chase." I said sternly.

"Follow me." He replied.

I followed Zechs back to his car. I wondered why he chose to go there instead of to the bathroom or something. He unlocked the car and we both got in.

"Mind telling what the hell is going on here?" I knew I had asked rudely…but I wanted answers.

"That place is bugged and the person that owns it is after you." Zechs answered me.

"After me? No one knows who the hell I am!" I replied.

"Alexia knew. But I don't think she gave the information up voluntarily. The people we are dealing with are good at brainwashing people. They may have brainwashed her to give them any information she had on you, past, present, and future. She was meant to be found. You are a wanted man Duo Maxwell. By them and by me." Zechs said before he captured my lips in a soul searing kiss.


	4. Of Hotels and Bad Guys

Zechs was kissing me! My brain couldn't seem to process it. Then slowly, I responded. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in. It was caressing every part of my mouth. It felt as though my soul were on fire from that kiss.

And as all great things that begin…they have to end. We were interrupted by Yuy knocking on the glass. Zechs flashed Heero a menacing look. I think the only person who could ever match the Yuy death glare was Lady Une. She was one scary lady.

Zechs rolled down the window. "What do you want Yuy?" He spat out.

"We have to locate Maxwell. This is no time to be fucking around with some whore." Heero said in an annoyed tone.

I had my fists clenched at my side and my jaw was set. I was unsure if Zechs had ever heard about the famous Maxwell temper. Heero's only witnessed it once and that was when someone took my cross from me. I snapped and saved our lives that night. I lowered my head so that Heero couldn't see that my normally amethyst eyes were now a burning violet.

"That was out of line Yuy. You should not call our target a whore." Zechs said icily. I never lifted my gaze to see if Heero was shocked or not. I didn't really give a shit. He and Wufei could go to hell for all I cared.

"You lie Marquise. There's no way that he is Maxwell." Heero said with his voice taunt.

I had all that I could take. I lifted my gaze from the floor and met Heero's eyes. I could see the shock and recognition in his eyes.

"What did you expect to find Yuy? A down in the dumps Duo so you could win him back? Or perhaps you expected a helpless Duo who had no where to go so that he would go back to you willingly? There are so many options Heero and I bet this was not one of them, ne?" I asked with a cold voice. It was the voice of Shinigami, my killer half. I knew that my gaze was steely and unnerving.

"No, Duo…I never…I…I..." Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier out of words? Now I have seen everything.

"Hey Sexy Zechsy, let's go back to my place. I can pick the lock since Alexia has the key." I looked over at Zechs. He had this look on this face…I didn't know how to decipher it, was it concern?

Zechs shook his head. "I have no idea where Alexia's loyalties lie. You are coming with me to my hotel room." I shook my head no. "No, you are in too much danger and we need you alive."

I huffed and fell back on my seat. I knew I was defeated. Zechs had his mind set…and from time I spent around him at work, when his mind was set, it was set. I also knew that this was getting under Heero's skin.

"Marquise, we are to retrieve the target and report to Une at once. She will decide what to do from there." Heero was now in soldier mode and nothing could stop him. I saw that Wufei was behind him, just taking everything in.

"I will call Une and tell her everything when I get to the hotel. It is not safe for Maxwell to be here, especially when his roommate is here and can identify him within a blink of an eye. And you forget something else Yuy, I am directly under Une. And she gave me free reign over this mission to do as I see fit. You forget your place Yuy. If you insist on this behavior any longer, then I will send back to HQ. Understand?" Zechs commanded in a cold tone that could chill anyone's bones. I could see why people respected him, he gave it to you straight and didn't bullshit.

"Accepted." Was all Heero before he disappeared off into the darkness of the parking lot with Wufei following him. I sank into my seat and let out a sigh that I didn't know that I had been holding.

I shook my head, ready to get rid of recent events. But I doubted that my brain would let me forget this night. I was safe for two years and he had found me. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Too bad it couldn't have waited a few more years so that I could've had a family of my own to show him that I didn't need him.

"You ok?" Zechs asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea, I'll be fine as long you keep Yuy away from me. I doubt that I can still defend myself, these two years have made me soft." I added with a small laugh.

Zechs started up the car and began to weave the car through traffic and to his hotel. We didn't say anything in the comfortable silence that had blanketed the car. Sometimes I love the silence; it shows me that there is still some peace and good in this world. I could imagine what Quat would say if he saw that I enjoy silence. He wouldn't believe it. But truth be told, sometimes the silence was just as good as noise.

It didn't take long for us to reach the hotel. It was one of those expensive, fancy hotels. Damn, this was how a prince was supposed to live, not a street rat like me. I knew that my eyes were as huge as saucers when I looked at the hotel. I had never stayed in anything so expensive before.

I heard a chuckle from beside me and I noticed that it was Zechs. The smile that graced his lips made him look even more beautiful than I could imagine. Zechs truly was a beautiful person…I wonder why he hid all that under his mask during the war? I mean sure, he didn't want his family to find him (not that I blame him cause of Relena) but maybe the mask gave him a look of unreachable beauty.

Zechs parked the car and proceeded to my side of the vehicle. I opened my door and got out to find that Zechs had already been waiting on me. I smiled as he offered me his arm. I hooked my arm in his and we made our way to the front of the hotel.

We made our way to his room. I was secretly enjoying all the odd looks that the other residents of the hotel were giving us. I had always enjoyed a good ruffling of the rich people's feathers. I snickered as one old lady turned her nose up in the air and went in the other direction.

Zechs looked down at me and whispered. "What is so funny aibou?" 1

I leaned into him so I could whisper my answer back to him. "The looks we are getting from the other residents in this hotel. It's priceless." I held back another snicker as we entered the elevator.

We were alone the elevator as I leaned unconsciously against Zechs. He was comfortable and didn't push me away like Heero would. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him. We stayed like that until we reached his floor. I mentally groaned at the loss of his body but carried on anyways.

We made our way down the hallway with my hand in his. It felt so right there in his hand. Get a grip Maxwell…you said the same thing about Heero and look where it got ya. I mentally berated myself.

We finally reached his room, but Zechs went in first. I guess he wanted to secure the perimeter. After what seemed like a boring lifetime, Zechs motioned that it was safe for me to enter his room. I wonder what was so big about me that he had to ensure my safety.

I entered the hotel room and gaped. This room, or suite, was larger than my two bedroom apartment. There were luxuries here fit for a king. I had no right to be here in all of this. This was just too much for me. I made my way to one of the beds and sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Zechs asked me politely.

I nodded my head yes and went back to examining the bed comforter. It was a floral design, but it felt so soft. No hotel comforter should feel that way. I just grazed my hand over the material again and again. It was just so soft that I couldn't help myself.

I felt the bed dip and I was staring into the icy glaziers that belonged to Zechs. I blinked and lowered my gaze. I knew that my face had to be red; I could feel it burning up. I felt Zechs lifting my face up and my eyes met his once more. I wanted to melt the ice in his eyes. I wanted to do that and more. I wanted to love this man, but why? I was never affected this greatly by Heero. That's when I realized it; Heero was just some stupid crush.

"Before we continue the activities that we began in the car…there are some things that I need to tell you." Zechs dropped his hand and I nodded my head.

"We've been searching for you since you disappeared. After you left, G left us some startling information about a plague that could sweep Earth and possibly kill everyone that inhabited Earth. Unfortunately, G died before he could tell us what the plague was. All we could find out was that it's the same plague that had hit L-2 when you were a kid." I felt my heart stop. That plague had cost me Solo. I took a deep breath and nodded for Zechs to continue.

"He said that only you had the key to unleashing the plague. There is a terrorist group that is after this key Duo. We need you to tell us where this key is." I let what Zechs had told me sink in. I tried to think if G ever gave me anything that resembled a key. There was nothing that jogged my memory.

"I'm sorry Zechs…G never gave me anything like that, at least not to my knowledge." I looked at Zechs.

"It's ok Duo. I believe you. But right now you need to be safe, which is why I am going to be your bodyguard. These terrorists have been watching your every move. No matter how careful you were in disappearing two years ago, they managed to find you somehow. Your life is in grave danger."

"As well as the rest of the world." I muttered sarcastically.

"There's that too. Listen Duo, we don't expect you to find the key on the first day. We just need to get to the key before they do." I nodded at Zechs as I yawned. I looked at the clock and realized that it almost 4 in the morning. It had been a long night. Zechs noticed my yawn and smiled.

I got up and pulled my leather pants off. I wiggled my bare ass at Zechs, who just laughed at my antics. I wondered if I had his heart already. He already had mine that much I knew. I knew it was foolish to feel this way so soon about someone, but I couldn't help it.

I turned around in time to catch a pair of boxers. I grinned sheepishly at Zechs and pulled the silk boxers on. They were a nice fit. I pulled my purple tank over my head and discarded it somewhere. When I turned my attention back to the bed, Zechs was under the covers, motioning for me to join him and I did. He placed a soft kiss on my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. Soon, I was off in dream world filled with ice blue eyes.  
………………………………………………………………………  
Zechs: You promised that I would get some onna.

Fadedlullabyes: Zechs you will, it's just too early for intercourse

Duo: Great, I'm a virgin in this one…why couldn't I have done it with Heero fore I left?

Fadedlullabyes: Duo, it was important to the story line…just trust me on this ok?

Duo: Fine. I guess…as long as nothing drastic happens to me…

Fadedlullabyes: That has yet to be determined…

Zechs: The things that that woman puts us through

A.N. aibou is more than partner, soul mate…I wanted something different than koi…


	5. Of Precious Objects and Proposals

Three kidnap attempts and a year later found me living with Zechs. After the second kidnapping, he had insisted that I move in with him. I was weary at first because we never did anymore more than 69. The reason for this was because a part of me was afraid that if I had sex with Zechs, he would leave me.

I had to move to Sanq because Une had argued that I would be safer there and it would be hard for the terrorists to get to me. She claimed that they wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with Preventers in their own territory. Of course Une had been proven wrong three times. Normally third time is a charm, but lucky for lil ol' me, that the bad guys had no luck whatsoever. Or else I wouldn't be spoiled by Zechs.

I know he doesn't want me to feel that he is just going to leave me or did what Heero did to me. But sometimes that is hard. I mean Heero was my first love. And I was sure that he loved me, but maybe I was wrong. I mean the guy wouldn't kiss me with as much passion as he does his husband.

Heero has, of course, corrupted our mutual friends into thinking I was an abusive bastard. And that it was my fault that he was 'heartbroken.' Q-bean even slapped me when I first saw him. Heero had taken away my friends trust of me. What was a guy to do? Fortunately I still had Une on my side. But still, my heart ached for Quatre's understanding and warmth and Trowa's comfortable silence.

Heero and Wufei didn't help any either. Whenever they stopped by, they made sure they were all over each other. I ignored it for the most part…but something seemed wrong about Heero. He would never show affection in front of other people. He was uncomfortable about that. It made me wonder what had happened to change Heero so quickly. I mean the kiss that I had witnessed before I took off seemed odd. I shook the thought off as me still having feelings for the bastard.

I turned my gaze from the room and looked out the window. It was a dreary day and it went with my mood. I wondered why I couldn't trust Zechs with my heart. Shinigami knew I loved the man…maybe I was questioning his love for me. I mean here he was a prince, what the hell did he want with a street rat? I mean I had nothing, no money, no family and now that I am in Sanq, with no home of my own. I lived in Zechs' apartment all the time.

There were always Preventers outside the apartment. I wasn't allowed the leave building. Heaven forbid if I wanted to leave here for awhile. Which brought a devious thought to my head; I could sneak past the agents easily. I had before. Right now I wanted to see Zechs. I needed to be held. I knew he was at Preventers HQ.

I arrived at HQ in approximately half an hour later. The guards had been a little tricky but I had managed to slip past them. I had my hair tucked in my shirt collar; I had to make sure that no one would recognize me. If they did I was dead. I made my way through the main part of the foyer and jumped into the elevator.

I hit the button for the second floor. My mind wandered to the key that G had supposedly given me. I'm pretty sure that he hadn't. I had wracked my brain so many times…that all the information and memories just flew by like airplanes on a route. The only thing I remember having since before G was my cross. But hell, that couldn't be a key. There's no way that key could…KUSO! G would, he had the sick mind to turn something so precious to me into a key for a bio weapon.

I knew I had to get the information to Zechs as soon as possible. When the doors opened, I rushed out of the elevator and made my way to Zechs' office. As I made my way I stopped. There were two people, my old ways of being a gundam pilot told me.

I could hear Zechs' sexy tone drift through the door. "Will you marry me?"

My breath hitched where it was. Who the hell was he proposing to? Why the hell wasn't it me? A familiar pain washed over my heart as I waited for the person to answer. A part of me hoped that he was just practicing with a mirror.

That thought was destroyed as I heard a female voice answer him. "I will." It was Noin's voice. Noin who had convinced me that Zechs actually loved me and who had been a sister to me for this past hellish year. I blocked the tears that were threatening to pour. I turned around from where I was and made my way back to the elevator.

Duo Maxwell was going to disappear for good this time and no one was going to find him. As I made my past another office, someone grabbed me from behind and placed a cloth over my mouth and I stopped fighting…

Finally an update. Gomen for the delay…I've been so busy with college work that I have time to barely breath, even to think. I hope you like this chapter. Answers will be in the next chapter. Read and enjoy….


	6. Of Murderous Computers and Locked Minds

My thoughts were spinning as I became conscious again. There was a reason I didn't want to be conscious, oh yea…Zechs proposing to Noin. There was another stab at my heart. I didn't want to feel the pain…I guess Heero was right all those years ago, feelings were useless to a gundam pilot. But then again, it could have been the Maxwell Curse, ya know, the curse that everyone who loves me dies or leaves me? Yea that one.

My eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. This room seemed familiar somehow…it was probably a room I've been in and was too drugged up to notice where I was when I was with G. Who knows? The old man was crazy and senile.

I noticed that my hands weren't bonded. Strange, most kidnappers bond you when they take you hostage. Unless these people knew who I was and they knew I wouldn't fight back. But who could have taken me hostage? I mean Q-man wasn't big on the revenge thing…but his Maganacs were and Trowa as well. It seems that all I have made is enemies these days.

I removed myself from my sleeping position. I noticed that the door was cracked and there was light flooding through. These bastards were more stupid than I had originally thought. I go through the door and find that we are on a small ship that was at least as old as I was. It looks as though as it has been kept up.

I made my way down the hallway and came to the bridge. My eyes literally bugged out of my head. There was Heero hooked up to some machine that looked strangely like the ZERO System. What the hell? I thought that evil thing has been destroyed. But then again, maybe it wasn't the ZERO. I had my fingers crossed.

Zombie Heero looked at me. His eyes were dead, as if his soul was sucked out of him. "Hello. I knew there was 78 percent chance that you would wake at this time." Heero's voice resembled that of Heero on ZERO. Shit, shit, shit, this was not good. This could mean two things, 1) ZERO has totally taken Heero over and 2) ZERO is planning on using the disease on the Earth.

And Duo Maxwell is left to save the world. Shit, it's always Heero Yuy that saves the world, not fucking Duo Maxwell. I didn't say anything. I just stared at ZERO.

Heero was never Heero since the end of the Mariemeia incident. And the ZERO System has no personality and a short fuse. I had to tread carefully so I could come out alive and save the people on Earth.

"Now you understand that I am the ZERO System and that I have been occupying his body since after the Mariemeia incident. Every day I grew stronger. Heero fought valiantly for his body and for your life." The ZERO Heero smiled maliciously. "He learned of my plans of course, since we do share the same body. And of course he almost lost his will when you ran away. He knew that you would hide and we would never find you. That was his intention to begin with. The Perfect Soldier took over my body one day and called Wufei and met at that restaurant. He staged the whole thing so you could be safe." There was a dangerous glint in ZERO's eyes. Damnit, why did Heero have to go and do that? "And it was by total accident that we found you in New York. I had created the fake terrorists. And poor little Alexis, she's living a hard life in a mental hospital. She's not insane, I made up everything. Poor girl, anyways, now that I have you here, I shall continue my original plan."

Damn, the ZERO system was insane, it was worse than when Zechs was on Libra and tryin to blow the Earth to smithereens. And here I thought I was a crackpot. Damn, there had to be a way to stop ZERO. I mean it can't predict every thing, can it?

"Your chances of escape are minimal. Just hand over the key." My eyes searched the room. Where the hell was Wufei?

"Your Chinese friend is also under my control. He is currently covering for me. So that way I can retrieve the key from you and rid the Earth of all its inhabitants." There was something about the smile that ZERO gave that made my skin crawl. I had to outsmart zero, somehow. Wait, ZERO was arrogant. It always relied on its predictions and if it couldn't predict what the key was, then it wasn't too sure of itself. I could use that to my advantage or at least stall long enough for someone to get out here.

"Y'know, if you couldn't figure out what the key is, what makes you think I know? I mean come on, you are the ZERO System, and you know everything, ne? I mean if you can't find it, what makes you think that I can?" I asked with amusement in voice.

"Because only you know your past, and no matter how much research I do on you, I can never find what the key is. No one knows you better than yourself and Zechs." ZERO's eyes narrowed at me. Damn, ZERO's death glare was worse than Heero's. I cringe at the look.

"Well it seems to me buddy that you failed. I mean if the ZERO system couldn't find it, then it must be nonexistent. I mean come on; you are like the ultimate think tank."

I was messing with ZERO and I knew that was dangerous ground to tread. But in order to save the people of Earth. Right now I didn't care if I ended up dead, as long as the people were safe. And the reason I didn't want to live-Zechs didn't love me.

The ZERO System had a contemplative look on Heero's face. Shit, I hope he wasn't getting any ideas. He couldn't have the key, not my cross. The cross was sacred to me. I knew that I was not only fighting for Earth. I was fighting for myself as well. I saw ZERO reach for the gun that Heero had always kept at the small of his back. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Heero come alive in those Prussian blue depths, but then faded.

"Hand over your cross Maxwell." ZERO said in a cold, murderous voice. Damn, how did he figure it out? Wait, maybe Heero did and was tryin to take his body back over. I watched in horror as ZERO came forward and clobbered me in the head.

As I came to, I saw that my cross was in the keyhole. I tried to move, but realized that I was bound tightly and that my mouth was gagged. I flexed my wrists and found that the bonds weren't as secure as I first thought them, which meant that Heero had been in control when I was tied up.

I made quick work of my bonds. ZERO hadn't noticed me so far. I think it was too stuck on itself or Heero was fighting for control. But then stupid me made a mistake, I tripped over something and fell forward.

ZERO trained the gun at me and fired. I always knew that I would die at the hands of Heero Yuy, even if he wasn't in control of his own body.


	7. Of Dying and Love

I felt the hot splatter of blood, but no pain. I cautiously opened one eye and my eyes widened as Zechs fell down. I rushed forward to catch him. I repeated my mantra of 'pleasebeok' as I held him. I realized in that one moment how much he meant to me and how much I meant to him.

"He loves you enough to risk his own life." ZERO stated. I looked at ZERO with rage in my eyes. The key was already in place and was ready to send the disease upon the Earth. "Heero was the same way. He loved you enough to push you away. Love is a weakness amongst you humans." I could see the disgust in ZERO's eyes.

My attention turned to Zechs, who had groaned and opened his eyes. I put my fingers over his lips, silencing him. I know my eyes spoke volumes to him and his eyes spoke to me. I now knew that he would never betray me. If I had not been so stupid, I would have understood that he was working up the nerve to propose to me. His eyes closed again as he fell unconscious. He was making sure I was unharmed.

"Duo." That voice, I knew it was Heero's. I looked up at Heero's body and noticed that his eyes were warmer and his body relaxed. "You need to get yourself and Zechs out of here. I only have control long enough to take this shuttle deeper into space and destroy it. I must be destroyed as well. ZERO is too dangerous to keep 'alive.' The only way to 'kill' it for good is to kill me."

My face was twisted in horror as I heard Heero's plan. He still loved me. That thought floated in my head. He pushed me away to protect me. Those actions that had hurt me had hurt him just as bad.

"Heero," I choked out, "ZERO can be defeated. We can deprogram you at Preventer HQ."

Heero shook his head with a sad look on his face. Heero came to me and kneeled in front of me. "Duo, Zechs loves you and can give you what you need. ZERO is a part of me now; it's the dominant will of my body. Right now my love for you is keeping me in control. I wish to kiss you one last time." I nodded my head.

Our heads pulled towards one another and our lips met in a sweet tender kiss that turned passionate. He poured all of his love into that kiss as I did. We broke the kiss and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you Duo and I'm sorry what I put through. I counted on you to run. I never expected to find you." Heero's Prussian blue eyes bore into my own.

"I love you too Heero. I understand what you did what you thought best." Then Wufei popped into my mind. "What about Fei Heero?"

"ZERO has control over him right, but once I die, the ZERO system will lose control of him. Duo, it's time I carry out my last mission. Remember I love you and I will always watch over you. Zechs loves you as much as I do. Please don't shut him out after I go." Heero's eyes pleaded with my own.

"I love you too, I won't shut Zechs out and I promise I will help Fei get over this."

Heero showed me the way to the escape pod. He kissed me one last time before the pod doors closed. I laid Zechs' head in my lap and looked at Heero one last time. That image will remain in my mind forever.

I couldn't watch Heero take the shuttle out to space. There was one window in the pod, it didn't face that direction and Zechs' wound needed my attention. I removed Zechs' Preventers jacket and the shirt underneath. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it was still susceptible to infection. There was nothing more I could do. You would think that there would be a First Aid Kit on an escape pod…guess the doc was out of his brain.

The shuttle ride was dull and I ended up dosing off several times. Zechs' breathing had remained steady which was a good sign. I just needed to get him to Sally so she could remove the bullet. Sally was the only doctor that Zechs and I trusted. I found a radio and decided to try to use it.

"This is escape pod XB-199, asking for Lady Une, head of Preventers. I repeat this is escape pod XB-199 asking for Lady Une, head of Preventers." I waited for a voice to cackle over the static.

"This is Lady Une. Who is using this frequency?" I heard Lady Une's voice over the radio.

"This is Duo Maxwell. I need you to intercept this pod. Zechs has a bullet wound to the shoulder."

"Little brother?" I heard Une's voice in disbelief.


	8. Of No Lube and no Space

"Big Sister…Thank God it's you." I spoke with disbelief.

"Maxwell, what is Agent Wind's condition?" As usual, Lady Une was all business. It did feel good to hear her voice again. She considered me family, an annoying little brother if you will.

"Bullet wound to the shoulder Une-babe. I don't have the supplies to tend to his wound. And I have a feeling that you will need to intercept this pod." My voice grew serious. "It's not equipped to enter the atmosphere. And before you say it, it doesn't have the fuel to make it to a colony. Send Q-bert and Tro-bean. Quatre has the means to get here the fastest, by the time you file the right forms and shit…we may as well be dead."

"Hang on a moment Agent Night." I smirked at my old codename. Une had fallen back into her old ways.   
"Agent Night, Winner and Barton will be out there in five hours to intercept you. Maxwell," Oh shit…Une used my last name.

"Yes Une-Babe?" I asked meekly.

"Tell me what the hell happened up there." I could just imagine the scary scowl on Une's face that she wore when she worked for Oz.

I explained to Une how the ZERO System had integrated itself into Heero's brain. It was much easier explaining everything to Une. I knew that she wouldn't interrupt me or keep asking questions.

"You can inform Agent Wind that he still has his job." Une said after I finished my tale.

"What?"

"Shit, he would kill me if he knew I told you. You better not say anything Maxwell. Let him tell you when he is ready and let on that I never told you." Une surprised me with this…I never thought her to be such a sneaky person. "When Merquise learned that you were kidnapped, he was furious. He destroyed his office. Wufei came forward and told us his part in the ZERO'S plans, but he couldn't tell us everything, ZERO still had some control and told us where Heero was. I guess ZERO wasn't concentrating hard on Wufei. Merquise wrote down the location of the weapon and began to leave. I told him if he stepped out the door that he would no longer have a job. He looked at me and said 'Life without Duo Maxwell would be empty. If he died and I still had this job…I would accept missions that would result in my death. Fire me if you want Une, but Duo needs me.' And he walked out the door." My mind was trying to process what Une had told me. What she had just told me confirmed that Zechs loved me.

If only I hadn't been so stupid and actually stayed to listen to what was being played out. Zechs was probably nervous proposing to me because he loved me as much as he had loved Treize and didn't want to scare me. I heard a groan emit from behind me.

I turned around and noticed that Zechs was trying to sit up. "Une-babe, Zechs is conscious and needs my undivided attention. Agent Night out." I flipped the radio off before Une could respond. I rushed over to Zechs and helped him sit.

"You're ok." He whispered before he buried his head in my chest. Soon his body was racking with sobs. I stroked his back and whispered soothing words into his ear. I can't believe he reacted like this. He must love me as much as Heero did. At the thought of Heero, my heart felt heavy. He had loved me after all…we were soul mates and I had lost him to the ZERO System. But I still had Zechs and I will not lose love a second time. That damn curse of mine will be broken and I will break it with Zechs.

"Zechs…please look at me." I pulled him away from my chest and I looked into those icy blue depths so full of emotion.

"I love you…" I was cut off by Zechs closing his mouth over mine. It was a tender, loving kiss at first, and then it turned passionate. Zechs was tugging at my shirt, trying to pull it out of my pants. We broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"Zechs we can't make love here in the pod. One, you are injured, two there isn't enough room, and three we have no lube." My face broke into the patented Duo Maxwell grin as Zechs registered the meaning behind my joking words. I saw happiness in those blue eyes.

"How about we get married after we get you patched up and after you give your report to Une?"

"Duo, yes of course. But I am afraid that I am out of a job, Une fired me after I told you I was coming after you." Zechs looked away, as if he were unsure of himself.

"I'm glad you came after me." I pressed my forehead against his. "I love you Zechs and for awhile I didn't think you loved me…but when you came after me, it proved to me that you loved me. And it made me feel stupid that I ever doubted you. And don't worry about your job. Une-babe said that you still have it."

"You were in contact with Une?"

"Yes, the radio still works on this piece of shit. Anyway…Q-bert and Tro-bean are on their way here. They should be here in a few hours. Why don't we lie down and rest until they get here?" Zechs nodded his and lay back down on the cot. I shook my head and made him get up.

I was now lying on the cot and I motioned for Zechs to join me. He had a questioning look on his face. "I want to hold you and I don't want to bother that wound of yours." Zechs nodded in agreement and lay down beside me. His head rested on my chest and his body splayed beside me. He took my left hand and slipped a band on my ring finger. He twined his fingers with mine and we fell asleep.


	9. Life is Good

I woke to a weight on my stomach. I groggily opened my eyes to see Zechs lying across my stomach. Why was he here instead of his own bed? Where was I? Oh yea, Q-bean had shown up just as we were losing oxygen in the rickety old pod. But why was I in bed?

I shifted a little, great I had to pee and I didn't want to wake Zechs up. But how could I disentangle myself without disturbing him. If I know him, he was here since I've been out. I really didn't want to wake him, he needed the sleep.

I must have made a noise, cause next thing I knew, Zechs was alert and looking straight at me. His expression softened and he smiled at me. It was one of those smiles reserved for me. I smiled sheepishly back at him.

"We're back on Earth. You were out the whole time." There was an undertone of worry in his voice.

"Did Sally have a look at me?" I asked curious if the braided woman got a hold of me.

"Yes, she said there was nothing wrong except you being stressed and information overload. I'm glad you're okay chibi-death." I blushed. Zechs had always called me that…I hated it, I was anything but that.

"Did they find Heero?" I asked anxiousness in my voice. Heero deserved a decent burial. Zechs cast his eyes down.

"No, they didn't. But we will have a memorial in his honor. Relena wanted to hold it without you, but I didn't allow that."

"Zechs, what's wrong?" I reached out for him and pulled him close.

"If they didn't find his body, then you will want to look for him, and I will step aside."

I laughed. "Zechs, Heero may have been able to survive self-destruction, but I don't think he survived this. I won't go looking for him, cause I have everything I need right here." I nuzzled the top of his blond head.

"Are you sure?" There was doubt in the Lightning Count's voice. I never thought I would hear doubt in Zechs' voice.

"Of course I am silly. Heero gave me his blessing and I think he was right that we were meant to follow this path. I love you Zechs, nothing is ever gonna change that. I'm gonna marry you no matter what." I hugged Zechs fiercely.

I sought out for his mouth and kissed him. It was our first time all over again, fire, passionate, and fierce all in one. We both needed each other and now was the time; unfortunately, Lady Fate had something else in mind.

"Duo! You're finally awake!" I heard Alexia's voice and then both Zechs and I was glomped by the hyper active Preventer girl. She laughed and hugged us both. Then I burst into laughter, soon followed by Zechs' rich voice.

"I'm glad that you're ok. When I was deprogrammed, I was worried about you. And I wanted to apologize." Alexia cast her eyes down, she must have been unsure of herself.

"It's ok; you weren't responsible for your actions while under the control of ZERO. There's nothing to forgive." Then once again, the girl hugged me fiercely.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" I asked only to be answered by the whole group. I smiled at all of them. Life was good at this moment.


	10. So hard to Believe?

Zechs left through the door and Sally came in with a tray on wheels with lots of nice looking instruments on it. FUN! NOT! Half of the instruments looked like they were for cutting a person apart. My face must have shown what I was thinking cause Sally said something.

"Now Duo, surely an ex-gundam pilot like you isn't afraid of a few scalpels?" Sally smiled evilly.

"Sometimes Sally, I wonder if you aren't the spawn of Satan. I mean you just love to torture me." I gave Sally a tortured look.

Sally laughed. "Duo, you are a work of art you know that right?"

I gave Sally a wink. "I guess that my good looks and charms over whelm you huh?"

"Not likely Duo. I'm taken by a very charming man." Sally said in response.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean that someone actually wants to be with you?" I couldn't help myself.

Sally let out a chuckle. "Yes Duo, someone is crazy enough to date me. You can say that we are taking up where we left off. But things are little rocky right now."

"Who is the un-I mean lucky man Sally?"

"Wufei…You see before he and Heero…or ZERO got 'together' we were. And then ZERO interfered. I can forgive Wufei, but it will take time to trust him as I once had."

"It seems that ZERO has affected us all in one way or another. I'm sorry Sally. I wasn't smart enough to learn what was wrong with Heero."

"It wasn't your fault Duo. You did the first thing you thought of."

"I ran Sally, that is not acceptable."

"Duo, you're human and you had never been betrayed by the one you loved before, it was natural that you ran."

"Sally?"

"Yes Duo?"

"Get out of my head."

Sally laughed. "Well Duo, you're fit as a horse. Your recovery went better than expected."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was worried about you there for awhile. You were unconscious for days and I was sure you wouldn't regain consciousness. But you surprised us all when you woke up. I had never seen Zechs so relieved. He loves you more than his own life."

"What do you mean Sally?"

"If you had died Duo, Zechs would have been right behind you. No matter what we tried to do to help him, he would have taken his own life to be with you."

I sat there stunned. I knew Zechs loved me, but that much. Well, Heero did love me that much. So was it so hard to believe that Zechs did as well?


	11. Never Look Back

Sally handed me fresh clothes and I obediently put them on. She seemed excited about something. I wondered if I should be scared or not. I mean Sally did not get excited over anything. I sighed as I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I was stunned

I was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of black dress pants that fit in all the right places. If there were two of me, I would've jumped myself. My hair hung loose down my back, giving the look a casual air.

I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things…and sure enough I wasn't. "Sally why did you give me these clothes?" I asked.

"There is a celebration going on in your honor Duo. You saved the entire planet, you're a hero, and heroes get awards." Sally winked at me.

I groaned, "Sally, why can't the celebration be in honor of Heero…he was the one who did everything. I'm just a street rat…and I don't deserve anything."

Sally slapped me. I looked at her with wide violet eyes. There were tears in her eyes. "Never underestimate your worth Duo." She then wrapped me into a hug. "You're worth more than you think Duo. Why can't you accept that?"

"I don't know Sally. It comes with the territory. I've always thought like this. I was just a nameless gundam pilot until this fiasco. It was by accident that I was involved. It could have been Relena for all we know. I'm not worth a party."

"I thought you were over this. Duo, you mean a great deal to Zechs, if he heard you talking like this, it would upset him." Sally released me from the hug and looked into my eyes. It was as if she were searching for something.

"Get your shoes on and wait for Zechs. I'll send him in." Sally said as she gathered up her stuff and left.

I found the loafers that Sally had mentioned. I slipped them on and waited for my Ice Prince. I didn't have to wait long, cause Zechs came crashing through the door and stopped in his tracks. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair is loose." Zechs stated.

"Yea, it's time for a change. I think I look better this way." I grinned.

"You do." Zechs said as he made his way over to me.

Zechs bent down and gave me a chaste kiss. I grinned into the kiss.

"Everyone is waiting for you outside."

"I don't want to go. Let them have their celebration without us. They can worship a nameless hero."

Zechs grinned at me and nodded his head in agreement. We left that day and never looked back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There will be more chapter and this story is done. Thanks everyone for sticking through with this story.


	12. A Full Life

Alright everyone, this is what you have been waiting for…da da da da da! The final chapter! Right after the Academy Awards!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As I look back on those days when Zechs and I disappeared from the limelight, I realized one thing that everyone loves and loses love. And if they choose to, they will find love again. It took me thirty years with Zechs to realize this.

Right now it's a snowy winter day. As I watch the snow fall I think of every winter I've had with Zechs. And all the happiness we've shared.

"Hey there." I hear my husband's voice drifting through my thoughts.

"Is it that time already?" I asked with a hint of excitement in my voice.

Zechs chuckled. Even after all these years, his laugh always remained the same. "Yes, the children will be here soon with the grandchildren. You don't want to disappoint them do you?"

"No. I can't believe our children have grown up already. And they have children of their own. We've lived a full life haven't we?" I turned my head to look at him. His once blond hair was now a silver color.

"Yes we have. It's been a wonderful life." Zechs sat behind me and pulled me against him.

"One day, do you think we'll meet up with the others?"

"Of course we will. We may be the last, but we will meet up with them again one day."

"It just isn't the same without Christmas at Q-bean's." I sighed.

"I know love. But remember, we will have an eternity with him."

"But what if we don't? What if I'm separated with you because of what I've done in my life?"

"Sssh, don't worry. You of all people should know that God will forgive you. Come now the children should be here." My lover placed a kiss on my forehead and left to answer the door.

I smiled to myself. Yes, one day we will all be together again in eternity.

XxXxxXxxXxxXxX

Wow, it's finished. I hope you guys enjoyed. This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed.


End file.
